


Vice Grip

by pacificstar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hermann Gottlieb, Canon Disabled Character, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Passionate Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificstar/pseuds/pacificstar
Summary: Newton and Hermann enjoy some intimacy.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Vice Grip

Hermann tried his best to relax his muscles, and he gritted his teeth in concentration. Newton pressed into him, moaning loud enough to be heard from the hallway. The head of Newton’s cock slid smoothly into the tight heat of his body, aided by an overabundance of lube and the result of a long session of fingering. They gasped in tandem at the feeling of Hermann’s hole clenching on Newton's dick. Hermann felt some pain at first, but he also felt overwhelming pleasure. 

Hermann’s skin was boiling hot and his erection twitched against his stomach as his body flooded with excitement over the mere thought that Newton was fucking him. 

Newton slipped in another inch, then another. His cock dragged against Hermann’s sensitive prostate, and Hermann bucked his hips on instinct. A choked moan escaped his lips.

“There you go, baby. You’re taking it so well.” Newton praised him, panting between sentences.

He pulled out almost entirely, then pressed back in. He kept up the slow pace for Hermann’s comfort, but didn’t stop moving forward this time until he was balls deep. Hermann bit his lip to stifle another moan.

The muscles in Hermann’s thighs twitched under Newton’s hands and his untouched dick leaked precum onto his exposed torso. 

“Fuck, that’s tight. Feels amazing.” Newton moaned, “You good?”

Newton’s eyebrows knit together, and a look of concern broke through his pleasure. 

Hermann nodded. He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment. He was certain if he tried to speak, he would start making more embarrassing sounds which would be impossible to stifle.

The concern melted from Newton’s features and was replaced by a smirk. He started thrusting into Hermann again with purpose, gently at first to let Hermann adjust, then gradually picked up speed. 

Newton gasped and cooed without a care for how loud he was being. Skin slapped against skin once he really found his rhythm. It was unmistakable that the sounds coming from this room were that of sex. Hermann’s face was beet red with embarrassment, but he felt far too good to complain. His breaths quickened and his toes curled as Newton rubbed against that spot in him again and again. 

Newton looked desperate and overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. He began to breathe heavily as well and rutted into Hermann with an unbridled passion. His hips rolled forward, pressing his full length in with each thrust. His back arched forward on the downstroke and he leaned closer to Hermann until he was almost touching his neglected dick. 

Hermann clutched the sheets with one hand and tugged at Newton’s hair with the other. He alternated between watching where their bodies met and squeezing his eyes shut with a whimper when a particular thrust sent an electrifying wave through him. 

Newton stopped abruptly, sheathed deep. He took a moment to catch his breath, then gave Hermann another smile. Hermann raised a brow.

Newton’s grin grew, and he lifted Hermann’s more flexible leg from his waist to his shoulder. He braced the other by cupping a hand under it and held it to his waist at an angle that wouldn’t cause pain. 

He thrusted a few times shallowly and asked,

“Is this ok?”

It was, but Hermann had a different idea. He moved his right leg from Newton’s waist to the bed and turned to rest on his side, careful not to put too much pressure on his knee. He instructed Newton to straddle that leg without pressing down on it and to keep holding his other leg up.

Newton fucked into him at a new angle and it somehow felt like an even tighter fit than before. He found his pace again and Hermann clutched both hands in the sheets. He watched the way Newton’s body undulated against him and cried out when his thrusts started to get rough and sloppy.

Newton was rambling again, swearing and praising. Hermann moaned as any remaining control he had slipped away.

Hermann’s cock laid in the crease of his hip where his thigh met his stomach, dripping onto the sheets. He took it in hand and started pumping himself quickly.

“Newton, I-,” he gasped, “Newt!” 

Hermann’s hips bucked, and he knew he was close. Newton thrusted erratically, shouting,

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Hermann sped up the movement of his hand and Newton’s hips jerked against him.

“Can I- oh shit _yes_. Can I cum inside you, babe?” Newton asked, or rather begged.

His words went straight to Hermann’s dick.

“Please!” Hermann choked out, feeling his orgasm coming on.

Newton jack-hammered into him and cried out with one last deep thrust as he finished inside. Hermann clenched in response and came sweetly into his own hand with a cry of his own.

He stopped moving his hand and held his spent dick loosely, coming down from a perfect high. Newton started to breathe more evenly, resting with his softening cock cradled in the pulsing heat of Hermann’s hole. He slipped out with a happy sigh and watched a trail of cum drip down erotically from the slight gape.

“Mmmm,” Hermann murmured, releasing himself. Newton trailed a finger up Hermann’s ass cheek, gathering the cum that escaped and pressing it firmly back into him. Hermann’s mouth parted seductively and his eyelashes fluttered at the feeling.

“You’re so hot,” Newton sighed, fingering his wet hole gently just to get a few more gasps out of him.

 _"Darling,"_ Hermann answered, arching his back as Newton pulled his fingers out slowly.

“Need to plug you up one of these days,” Newton fantasized aloud, rubbing a thumb against Hermann's opening without penetrating it, “Make you hold my cum inside until I’m ready to fuck you again.”

Hermann swallowed audibly and his blush deepened.

“How filthy.”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s not.”

Newton smirked and Hermann bit his lip. Newton made a mental note to look into buying some toys later and pressed a kiss to Hermann’s cheek. 

“Give me a second,” Newt murmured, “I’ll clean you up.”

He carefully set Hermann’s suspended leg down, and then rolled off of the bed. He barely landed on his feet when he hit the carpet. 

Newton walked towards the bathroom to get a washcloth, and Hermann watched him go with love in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me as @LinkIsANerd on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram.  
> I also have a NSFW Twitter where I post explicit art and fic stuff: @LinkIsNSFW


End file.
